Voctuxm
} |original=Voctum (means desire in latin) |kana= |number=XV |title=Retainer of Souls |world=Hollow Bastion |weapon=Assassins Daggers ,Keyblade (Oathkeeper/Oblivion, Fierce Fire, Musical Water, Swirling Space, Endless Time), Chakrams, Sitar, Cards, Arrowguns |element=Soul/Fire/Water/Space/Time/Light/Darkness |limit=Swirling Frenzy (standard) Legions Wrath (Berserk form) |drives=Berserk form |status=Alive |theme=Inside your mind (Ryan Cabrera) }} Voctuxm (pronounced "Vock-tus-m") is a Nobody, an ex Organization XIII member, and a Keyblade Wielder who is currently searching the World of Darkness for his friends. History Little is known about his life before he became a Nobody. He joined Organization XIII nine days before Xion and quickly learned the ropes. During his time in the Organization, he made friends with Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Roxas, Xigbar, and Xion. When Xion went missing, he aided Roxas and Axel in their search. He did not see Xion until he went to Twilight Town, just as Roxas defeated Xion. As the scene went on, his mind went racing with so many questions. He finally snapped when he saw the tear that Roxas shed when Xion died. Angered beyond belief, he stormed every world he could go to and butchered all Nobodies and Heartless in his path. After his outburst, he went searching for Roxas. He saw him just as Riku defeated him. Enraged, he slipped into Berserk form and summoned two keyblades. Voctuxm defeated Riku and was about to kill him, when the Guardian behind Riku struck him from behind. He developed amnesia and forgot about Xion and the events that followed. He then worked for DiZ. Then, when Sora woke up, all the memories he lost flooded back into him. Angered, he decided to kill Sora and Riku at once and went to the Castle That Never Was. After fighting the members into submission, he did battle with Xemnas. The battle was in Voctuxm's favor until Xemnas caught him off guard and plunged an Etheral Blade into his chest. He survived and fled the castle, cursing Xemnas and telling him that even if he opened Kingdom Hearts, Sora would kill him. He waited in the World of Darkness until Xemnas was dead, then he made his move. He went to the Destiny Islands just as Sora, Riku, and Kairi reunited. With all of his powers, along with the powers of the Organization members he absorbed, he fought Riku into submission. As he raised one of his Keyblades to kill Sora, the King interrupted and told Voctuxm that Xion and Roxas were still alive inside Sora and that he was unable to kill Sora or anyone connected with him. Realizing he could not kill any of them, he simply made peace with them and started his quest to find his friends and help them find their hearts. Powers and Abilities Integration: Due to the power he has over a beings soul, he can gain the powers, weapons, and memories of a deceased friend. However, a part of their appearance is permanently grafted into his face or body. If he uses this power on an enemy or someone he hates, his Berserk form inflicts a curse upon them. Who so ever is inflicted with this curse will die by the hands of a Keyblade wielder other then himself. Berserk form When one of his friends is hurt or when he gets mad enough, his personality becomes destructive and merciless. The whites of his eyes become blood red, his hair waves wildly like a strong wind is blowing, he muscles become bigger, his teeth grow sharper, and a black aura surrounds him. He will not rest until he either calms down, is knocked out, or the target is destroyed. Quotes Cutscenes "... Can I be your friend?" "You... will... not... HURT MY FRIEND!!!!" (before going Berserk for the first time) "Hearts.. Emotions.. Do we really have them?" "XIOOOOONNNNN!!!!!!!" (after Xion died) "You lie! You say that we don't have hearts, but I know the truth! WE DO HAVE HEARTS!!" (before facing Xemnas) "I... wont die... just yet... Not by you... But heed my words... You WILL... die... by.. the Keyblade... master." (after Xemans beat him) Battle "Your existence has come to an end." (before using Swirling Frenzy) "Behold the power. The power of my RAGE!!" (before entering Berserk mode) "DIE! DIE! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!" (before using Legions Wrath) Category:Non-Canon Characters